


A Wish Made

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby was missing something</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Made

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf/gifts).



Sometimes, the world seemed colored in gray tones, no pop or sparkle to be had anywhere. Maybe it was because he'd chosen to move somewhere it rained all the time. But Toby felt that there was more to it than that. He was different, knew it in his soul.

It took seeing the snow globe with its owl above a fantastic city surrounded by a labyrinth to start opening his memories. There was another place, one he belonged in, and he ached to be there.

"I wish I could just go back," he whispered as he recognized it.

Jareth listened.


End file.
